The present invention relates generally to the field of optimization of soft keyboards, and more specifically, to optimizing soft keyboards for multiple languages.
Soft keyboards may also be known as virtual, touch, graphical, on-screen, or stylus keyboards. Soft keyboards may exist on touch-screen devices. Many of these keyboards may use the QWERTY layout.
It may be common for some people to use multiple languages in their daily life and work. If soft keyboards are optimized for each language specifically, multilingual people may need to switch between multiple keyboard layouts. Multiple keyboard layouts for different languages may impose extra design, deployment, and maintenance burdens on software and device makers.
Hence, there is a need for a more efficient method and program product for optimizing soft keyboards for multiple languages.